Approval
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: Set the evening of the episode Endgame. After Team Avatar has snuggled in for the night, the adults talk. Korra's father Tonraq seems less then happy with her relationship with some kid he doesn't know and questions Tenzin about it. Makorra, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Legend Of Korra.

**Approval**

It was hardly even dusk when Korra and her friends fell asleep. It couldn't really be blamed on them, it had been a very long, tiring day. All Tonraq and Senna knew for certain is that their daughter's bedroom had never been so crowed before. It wasn't a particularly large room, but since Korra was seldom home before it had been mostly empty save for a bed. Asami was in Korra's bed, which she found was surprisingly snug for a bed in the middle of a pole. Bolin was snoring in the crook of Naga's belly. Naga took up a large space in the room and on her side, Pabu rose and fell with her breath. Mako was slouched against a wall with Korra in his arms, a blanket tucked over them carefully.

The door was cracked just enough for a man to peer through. Tonraq eyed the boy holding his daughter with unbridled suspicion. At first, the only two times he'd noticed Mako at all was when he followed Korra out of the hut asking her to wait and when they returned hand-in-hand, startling him. After that, it seemed that there was some force keeping them within a few steps of each other for the next hour they'd be awake. Tonraq nearly had a heart attack when he witnessed a kiss; a long, romantic one.

"Tonraq, please." The voice of his wife made him turn back to the table in the living room. Sitting there with Senna were Tenzin and Lin. "Let them rest, they deserve it."

"Sorry, honey." Tonraq let out an exasperated sigh as he joined the other three at the table. "It's just that boy. The one Korra's been practically glued to since she got back."

"That's just Mako." Lin said, "He's pretty harmless until you get him mad." Tonraq's eyebrows raised hearing this. "Oh calm down, he'd never lay a hand on her."

"That's not what I've seen." Tanraq muttered.

Senna sighed. "Tonraq, Korra's growing up. She needs to go out on her own, make some friends and yes; start dating. At seventeen, I think she's old enough to take care of herself."

"But what do we know about this boy, Senna?" Tonraq asked. "What do his parents do, where did he go to school, who does he hang out with?" When he got no answer, he turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin, he's lived at your Island for a while, right? What can you tell us about him?" Tonraq asked.

Tenzin breathed deeply. "Well, from what Korra tells me, he and his brother were orphaned at a young age, so he hasn't attended much school as far as I can tell and the four of them always seem to hang around each other."

"See, Senna? Some uneducated punk from the streets?" Tonraq said to her. "That's not what she needs!"

"Tonraq!" Senna hissed.

"Hold on." Tenzin raised a hand for silence. "From what I've seen, Mako is also brave, responsible, and cares very deeply for Korra. Do you recall the letter a few days ago involving her – abduction?" Tonraq and Senna exchanged a sorrowful glace at this. It had scared them both to death and all they had to cling to was that it lasted less than a day. "Mako was...shall we say passionate in the search. He thought of nothing else besides Korra."

"If the search went on any longer, he might have made himself sick." Lin said. "And since then he's been very protective of her."

Tenzin would never tell anyone, but he had heard Bolin and Asami's conversation the in caverns and had been probably more surprised then Asami to hear about Mako's kiss with Korra. He knew that she liked the boy and he seemed fond of her, too, but a kiss? When had that happened? Maybe that was the night she came home looking depressed and not wanting to talk. He'd have to remember to pull the kid aside later and question him about it.

Tonraq looked to be thinking. Personally, Tenzin thought it was a good match. Mako was willing and able to put up with Korra and ideally he would be a good influence on her. And then of course there was the fact that the love between them was genuine – one would probably go to the ends of the earth and back for the other. Korra was like a daughter to him and it warmed his heart to see that she had found someone to love her in the way she deserved. Finally, Tonraq spoke.

"You've never been wrong before, Tenzin." he said. "If you really feel that he's a good kid, I'm willing to give him a chance."

"Thank you." Senna mouthed to Tenzin, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Back in Korra's room, one of the four had been faking sleep the entire time and had coincidentally heard the conversation. He'd been too restless to sleep after today but he was finally growing tired. Confidant that no one would be in to peek in on them, Mako opened one eye and grinned. Of course he was never planning to back down because of a disapproving father, after all he hadn't done it in the face of an Equalist, but it was still nice to know that he had Tonraq's blessing. Sort of. He smiled down at Korra, still sound asleep in his arms, and kissed the top of her head. As far as being with her went, a pack of wild Hog-monkeys couldn't stop him.

* * *

I think we can all agree that Tenzin is almost like a second father to Korra, but too many have him as the overprotective type. Tonraq is a little more excusable since he's never met Mako before, but I think Tenzin more or less trusts Mako. Review.


End file.
